custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toxmaq
Toxmaq formerly known as Obitil-Olur, was an Onu-Matoran, eventually became a Toa of Earth, and later a Toa Hordika, before becoming a Toa once more. History Toa Toa Toxmaq was part of an ancient Toa team, one of the first. They made their home on the island of Kavaka Nui, and the Toa team made six Toa stones, and hid them in the Forgotten Keep in Darkmaze Canyon, ready for their destined Toa. Toa Hordika Soon after the rise of the Visorak, the spider creatures attacked the island, and Toxmaq's Toa team took part in the battle. By the end of the battle, all but two of the Toa, Toxmaq and another female Toa from the team, had been killed. The female escaped, but Toxmaq was captured by the Visorak and made a Hordika. Blinded by rage, he escaped the outpost the Visorak had constructed in the mountains, killing any who stood in his way without a second thought. Instinct drove him to Darkmaze Canyon, where he was shunned by the repulsed Onu-Matoran he once protected, and forced down to the deepest depths of the Onu-Kavaka mines beneath the canyon. After conquering his initial rage, he eventually found peace with his hordika side after years isolated in the calm, cool atmosphere of the Canyon, but soon became unable to remember the events that made him a Hordika, even forgetting he was one, or that he had been a Toa. Eventually, Toxmaq faded into mythology as a Toa, though in his Hordika state, the Matoran simply think he is a dangerous Rahi, and coined the name Obitil-Olur ("he who resembles Bitil" or "he who becomes Bitil") for him, due to his likeness in appearance to Makuta Bitil. After thousands of years living happily in the dark with the local Rahi, he found himself lonely, missing the companionship of sapient beings, and though he did not realise it, innately missing the action of Toa life. Shortly after the death of Makuta Teridax, he met six Matoran, Tekint, Oreolta, Serebrus, Kariko, Noli and Pavako, who were trying to make their way to the Forgotten Keep. Initially, they were frightened of him, fearing him to be the dangerous, evil creature the Onu-Matoran described, until he spoke. He agreed to assist them in getting to the keep and retrieving their Toa stones. Later, as if from a half-remembered dream, Toxmaq had brief visions of the day he and his Toa team had hidden the Toa stones, and thanks to these visions, was able to guide the Matoran to the keep. Inside the keep, he touched Oreolta's Toa stone, which he had made, and fell unconscious. He had a vision, of all the memories of his old Toa life that he had forgotten, and when he woke up, he found the six Matoran were now Toa, and told them everything he had seen in the vision, everything he now remembered as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. He immediately decided he would find his last surviving team mate, the female Toa, and also find the one being who could cure him of his hordika appearance: Keetongu. With that, he left the Toa and flew out of the keep. Cure First, he decided to find Keetongu, who had evacuated to Spherus Magna. Keetongu agreed to cure Toxmaq, who returned to Kavaka Nui to find what had become of his sister Toa - Toa Armai. As it happened, Armai was still alive, and lived in a coastal village on the shores of Matara Bay. Once the two were reunited, they went to Ta-Kriva and took Turaga Tematin to find the Temple of Zahdoz, where they hoped they could cure the Turaga's madness, and receive a special blessing of their own. The Temple of Zahdoz After finding the Temple in the foothills of the volcano, they solved riddles to open the doors of the temple, and once inside, they each stood on a platform, and Toxmaq and Armai struck the central lightstone of the Temple with their elemental powers. As a result, Tematin was cured of his insanity, and Toxmaq and Armai became Toa of Light.